Snake love
by Lelle-Smile
Summary: Bella is a rattlesnake who moves to Dirt so she can live a normal and happy life. But if the grim reaper, who is Rangos snake friend comes back to town and have his eyes on her Bella understands that it s going to harder than she had hoped. Jake/OC
1. Welcome to Dirt

**Okey my first story, hope you enjoy!**

**Welcome to Dirt**

´´Dammit!´´ I shouted as I slithered forward in the desert. It felt like I didn´t come anywhere! But what can I say, I have a short temper. I´m a rattlesnake who is black on my back and the rest of the body is brown. My eyes is purple and the most people I´ve met have just stared at them. I guess it´s because of the color…

´´There is the town at least.´´ I said as I could see the from a hill. I started to slither a little faster.

When I slithered into the town everyone started to stare at me, I guess they were afraid that I would hurt them…

´´Who are you?´´ said someone behind me. I turned my head to see who it was. It was a little mouse, a girl with big yellow eyes. _I´ve never seen a mouse with eyes like this… _I thought.

´´I´m Bella. And you?´´ I asked her.

´´I´m Priscilla.´´ she said.

´´Hey Priscilla, do you know where the sheriff in this town is?´´

´´Yeah. He´s in that house with his girlfriend.´´ she nodded her head in a direction.

´´Thank you.´´ I said as I slithered to the house.

´´Hello? Anyone here?´´ I asked as I entered the house.

´´Yeah, I´m here! Who is…it?´´ I understood that he hadn´t really thought that it would be a snake who wanted to meet him.

´´Hey sheriff Rango! I would want to ask you if could live in this town…is that okey?´´ I asked him. I wanted to ask him directly so this was over fast. I was both tired and hungry which maked me a little annoyed.

´´Ehh… I guess it´s okey,´´ he said. ´´What is your name?´´

´´Bella Fang.´´ I answered simply.

´´Okey, I´m gonna show you around in the town and see if I could get you somewhere to sleep tonight.´´ he said. ´´Anyway, how do you know my name?´´

´´I´ve heard about you.´´

´´…Okey, well then let´s start the tour.´´ he said.

**My first chapter is done! Hurray! I´m going to update as fast as I can, until then see ya!**


	2. Meeting the Grim Reaper

**Yay! My second chapter! I hope you enjoy it;)**

**Meeting the Grim Reaper**

´´Bella wake up!´´ someone shouted while jumping on me.

´´Who the hell is it?!´´ I shouted back as I tried to look straight.

´´It´s me, Priscilla.´´ the little girl said. Oh, so it was just her.

´´What do you want?´´ I asked her. I´m not a morning person. I hate it when someone wakes me up in the morning.

´´It´s time to get up and eat breakfast,´´ she said still on me. ´´ Go down and make yourself some food, I´m staying here with you when your eating. Okay?´´

´´Um… sure.´´ I said while trying to remember what happened yesterday. Oh yeah, now I remember correctly. Rango gived me the, well, mayor´s house. I have everything I need here: a bed, a kitchen and some other things and rooms. Back on the tour yesterday, Rango told me about when he saved the town from the mayor and Bad Bill and… whatever the others name was. He also told me about the Grim Reaper, Rattlesnake Jake. Rango explained for her how they called eachother brothers and how they both were legends. First it sounded sweet and cute like happy family story, which I didn´t like. But then Rango told me that Jake is like a murder or is a murder. He never leaves a town without a soul with him. In one way he sounded cool, but I´m not interested in boys.

I started to slither to kitchen when Priscilla got off of my back. When I was in the kitchen I started to make pancakes. When they were done I sat down and started to eat. Priscilla sat in front of me, she was quiet some seconds before she started to talk.

´´Hey Bella, you´ve heard about Rattlesnake Jake. Right?´´ she asked me.

´´Yes, I have. But I´ve never seen him, why?´´ I answered her.

´´Well, he´s coming to see sheriff Rango today.´´ that maked me pay some more attention to what she was saying. ´´ He hasn´t been here since Rango saved our town.´´

´´Really? Why did you want to tell me this?´´ I asked her.

´´Well, you´re a female rattlesnake and he is a male rattlesnake-´´

´´Don´t even think about it!´´ I didn´t let Priscilla finish her sentence. ´´I´m not interested in boys and there is no way that this rattlesnake can change it!´´ I said to her.

´´But what if he is interested in you?´´ she asked me without looking at me.

´´He haven´t met me yet and even if he would start to like so can´t that change anything.´´ I said to. Then she starts to look up at me and look at me with a creepy stare. Gulp.

´´Are you really sure?´´ Now she really starts to get creepy!

´´Yes?´´ I said, determind of what she would say next.

´´…Okay!´´ she said and starts to smile…scary.

´´Anyway, when is he coming?´´

´´Well, I don´t know. But if someone starts to scream… prepare yourself to meet the scariest rattlesnake in your life.´´ Is he really that scary?

´´Ahhhhhhhh!´´ Now it all starts.

´´There is the signal! He is here.´´ Priscilla said. This should be interesting, I haven´t seen a rattlesnake in years. I slithered to the window and looked out. There he was, a brown rattlesnake with a hat that covered his from my angle. He had a gun tail and belts with bullets around his upper body. Hmm… I wonder how his eyes looks like…

´´Do you want to meet him?´´ Priscilla asked all of the sudden.

´´I don´t know, I haven´t met another snake in years.´´

_Knock knock_

´´Coming!´´ I yelled as slithered to the door. I opened it and there stood Beans. I met yesterday when Rango showed me around, it looks like he and Beans are a couple, a happy couple.

´´Beans? What are you doing here?´´ I asked her.

´´I came here to tell you that Rango want to see you,´´ Why would he want me to meet him? ´´He´s waiting for you to come. See you later.´´ she said before she started to walk away. Well, I guess I´m heading to the ´sheriff´.

´´I´m going to see Rango, see ya later.´´ I said and were heading out to the street.

´´Wait Bella!´´ I looked back at Priscilla. ´´Weren´t Rattlesnake Jake going to see Rango too?´´ Now when she says it I remember it too. Tsk, that damn little sheriff.

´´I´m going, I don´t really care if he is there. So, see ya later.´´ That was the word I said before I was gone faster than you could say zucchini. Does Rango want me to meet Jake because he knows that I haven´t meet a snake in such a long time? I came to the sheriffs house and looked in the window and there he were. Rattlesnake Jake, I still couldn´t see his eyes but I decided to listen to their conversation.

´´It´s good to see you again Jake. I haven´t seen you in a very long time.´´ Rango said.

´´ Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, have something new happened here seens last I was here?´´ he asked. So that´s how he sounds.

´´Actually yes. Yesterday it came a female rattlesnake here who needed to stay here, so she´s leaving in the ex-mayor´s house. He just have to say that? Great now that snake know where I lives.

´´Really? That was interesting.´´ he smirks. He sure is a pervert. ´´Where is she now?´´ he asked.

´´I´ve send Beans to tell her come here, so she should be here soon.´´ I knew it! That little chameleon should be a little more careful. Then I opened the door and glared at the snake and chameleon.

´´Hello…´´


	3. He came to stay

**Sorry that I haven´t update in a while-_- I´ve been very busy… Anyway, here is the new chapter of Snake love. Hope you enjoy=3**

**He came to stay**

I was really pissed off! Rango **wanted** me to meet that damn snake, but why?

"Hello…" I said as I had opened the door. I started to glare at Rango, he looked at me with a nervous look. I think he figured out that had heard their little conversation.

"Oh, hi Bella," Rango said to me. "Did you heard what I told Jake?"

"Yes and I wonder why you wanted me to meet the most feared snake in this country." I said to him.

"Well, Jake haven´t seen another snake in years and it´s the same for you so…" Ahhh… now I understand how he thought, but still. He never asked if it was okey for me. I then turned to look at Jake. He just stood there and… stared at me. Is it something wrong with him or what? When he at least realized that I was staring at him he blinked some times and started to smirk.

"Well, well what a good looking woman." he said. Yep, he is a pervert. "Anyway, what is your name?" he asked me as he slithered a little closer to me. He still had that smirk on his face.

"Bella" I answered simply. He then slithered closer to me until it just was some millimeters between our noses.

"What a beautiful name you´ve got, I really would like to know more about you." Ugh!

"Well Jake, you don´t have to worry about that," Rango said all of the sudden. "You two are going to live in the same house, the ex-mayor´s house is the only house we have for now that no one lives in. So I think you two are going to spend much time together." WHAT?! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS SNAKE IS A PERVERT! THERE´S NO WAY THAT I´M GOING TO SHARE THE SAME HOUSE WITH HIM!

"No way!" I yelled to Rango.

"Sorry Bella, but you haven´t any choice now…heh." I then slithered to Rango in super speed and looked down at him with eyes on fire.

"Really," I said in a demonic voice. "I rather sleep in the street then with him!" Then I felt Jakes lower body go around mine and dragged me fast to him. I turned around my head to see him smirk at me.

"Now now don´t be so angry, don´t you think it´s going to be fun to share the same bed with me?" he said before he licked me on the cheek with his dark blue tongue. Disgusting!

"Don´t you dare do that again or I swear I will bit your tongue off." I said as I glared at him. He started to squeeze me a little harder with his body, it didn't hurt it felt more like he squeezed me in a very perverted way.

"Oh sorry darling, but I couldn´t keep my tongue in my mouth."

"Well then, why don´t you two go somewhere else and have a little talk, hm?" Rango said and opened his door. He probably knew that I just got angrier at him when Jake acted like a pervert to me. Then, Rango started to push me and Jake until we were at the door and got outside. "Well I hope you two have fun together, bye bye." He said and closed the door….CURSE YOU RANGO!

"Well then let´s go to our new home." Jake said and started to drag me. No, no, oh please no! Why me? Why me of all the snake females in the world?! THIS, isn´t going to be a peaceful life!

**I´m sorry that this the end of the chapter! I know that it´s short but it felt like I haved to update now X[ I´m going to try to make next chapter longer and I don´t know if Jake would be like that if he met a female rattlesnake, but I tried at least. Well, see you soon!**


	4. Get to know him

**Yo! I´m back with a new chapter about Bella and our pervert snake! **

**Bella: Why does it have to be me?**

**Me: Because I wanted it to be you.**

**Bella: This isn´t fair at all!**

**Jake: But I think it´s fair. Hey Lelle, thanks for choose her to this story!**

**Me: Aw, it was nothing. Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

**Bella and Jake: Lelle-Smile doesn´t own Rango, just her OC.**

**Get to know him**

This is torture, maybe worse! I´m sleeping in the same bed with Jake, or should I say pervert?! I showed him the house and then it was time to sleep. He went to bed and I lie beside him. The bed wasn´t that big, so of course some part of our bodies are touching. I can´t sleep, just because of this! That I´m actually in the same bed as a male! Well, I guess it´s time to **try** to sleep. I hope tomorrow is going to be better than today. I can just hope for now…

**The next morning**

I got of the bed and looked at the pervert. He was still sleeping. Good, then I can make breakfast. I slithered down to the kitchen and started cooking some eggs.

"What´s for breakfast?" Huh? I turned my head to see Jake.

"Good morning pervert." I said as I placed the eggs on a plate. I took some bread and placed the eggs and bread on the table. "Eat."

"I´m on my way. It´s not like I don´t want to eat your food and this looks really jummy." He said as he looked at the food with hungry eyes. We both start to eat with silence. Hmm… Maybe this is a good time to get to know him.

"So, where did you live before you came here yesterday?" I asked him, hoping to get an answer from him.

"…well…" He didn´t looked so happy to answer me. "It´s none of your business woman." What the hell! He choosed to use his normal… whatever. Why do I even care?

"Whatever, I´m just trying to have a conversation with you." I hope he can answer me on something I say. "Do you have a family?"

"Don´t want to talk about it." He answered simply.

"Can´t you talk about anything about your life?!" I yelled to him.

"If I don´t want to talk about then it´s my decision! …why do you even care?" He said and put a smirk on his face. "So you´re starting to fall for me? Ha! I knew it!" He said and his smirk went wider. I started to get angry. This snake is dead if he goes longer.

"Watch what you´re saying gun user. If not, you can get hurt." I said to him with a voice everyone in my hometown feared.

"Take it easy woman it was just a joke and do you really think you can hurt me? You should fear me and watch what you´re saying too. I don´t want to shoot you in your pretty face." He said and lifted his gun tail. I already knew that it was always loaded.

"…you really is a murder aren´t you?" I said to him before I slithered out from the house. I have to get myself a job. I better go to Rango.

I knocked at the door to the sheriffs house. Rango opened the door, first he looked a little scared but then he seemed to calm himself down. I guess he thought that I was going to kill him for yesterday, maybe I should maybe I shouldn´t.

"Hello sheriff, don´t worry I´m not going to kill you today I just want to know if it is some job in this town to me."

"Oh, well, I think you can job in the bar." The bar huh?

"Okey, thanks sheriff." I said before I slithered out and to the bar.

When I came inside everyone seemed a little scared first. Sigh. Am I really that scary? I scanned the bar slowly as I moved to the frog or whatever it is. Then, in a corner I saw Jake sitting and drinking some juice. Damn it! Now this is going to be embarrassing! I then turned my head to the frog, I gave him a bored look. Hope he understands that I want a job.

"Well, I guess you want to work here." He said a little unsure.

"You could say that" I replied. He seemed to think a little, so I turned my head a little to see the gunslinger. He saw that I looked at him and started to stare at me as well. It felt like we had stared at eachother for minutes, but we had only stared some seconds.

"You could clean the glasses here and service drinks. Does that sound good?" He asked me.

"Yeah, when do I start here?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow." He answered simply.

"Okey." That was the last thing I said before I headed to the doors.

"Do you want something to drink?" I heard someone ask me. I turned to see the pervert offer me his now full glass with juice. I was thirsty so why not.

"Sure, thanks." I said and sat beside him. I took his glass and drank the juice. That was good! "So, do you come here everytime you´re here?" I asked him.

"Well yeah, I don´t have something better to do… But maybe now when you are here maybe that is going to change." He answered. Still a pervert-_-.

"Dream on pervert." I said and started to slither out of the doors after I said a last word to him. "Thanks."


	5. You arent as bad as I thought

**I´m back! I´m so sorry for the long wait! Anyway, here is the new chapter about our snakes love. **

**Bella: If this chapter isn´t good I´m going to be very disappointed.**

**Me: Don´t worry Bella. I think you like this chapter ;)**

**Bella: …**

**Jake: Lelle-Smile doesn´t own Rango just her OC/OCs.**

**You aren´t as bad as I thought**

Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh! SIGH! I still don´t understand why I thanked him. It was just something I said. Maybe I´m sick? Maybe I should go and ask Doc if I´m fine. Maybe I should kill someone… No. Then people would just be scared of me. But don´t I want people to be scared of me? Sigh. It´s settled I am SICK! But who would dare to approach a sick snake? A rattlesnake that can kill someone with one bite? I think I have to survive without any help. Anyway, I should head home. I want to be alert on my first working day.

I slithered home and into the kitchen. I have to drink some water. I took a glass and filled it with water. I drank it very slowly. Then I started to think how my life would be here. Am I going to share this house with Jake forever? Are Jake and me friends in the future? The truth is… I don't know. And why have every question Jake in it?! Sigh. Then the door opened and Jake slithered in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Can´t I go into my new home?" he wondered.

"Well, yes, but I thought you-"Jake cut in.

"Were out and killing people? I would love to do that right now but, I´m not going to travel to a town that is miles away." he said. Okey, he got a point. I then took a look at his gun. I wonder why he removed his rattle. Why is it so funny to kill people? Why did he become an outlaw?

"Hey Jake?" I started. "Why did you become an outlaw?" I asked. A little afraid of what his response would be. I could see his eyes widened a little.

"Well, it was because of something that happened when I was a little kid. I was home with my mom and dad then, an outlaw came to our town. My mom and dad went out to see what was going on. Then…then…" his pupils started to get smaller of the anger he was going through. "THAT DAMN OUTLAW KILLED THEM!" he yelled. Hmm…

"You know what?" I started. He turned to look at me. "I know how it feels." I said in a whisper. He looked at me first confused then understanding.

"Did your parents get killed too?" he asked me. Then it started. The most painful memory in my life…

**Flashback 19 years ago**

The 1 year old Bella were playing with her friends under the warm sun. Her parents and siblings were making dinner. She had choosed to play with her friends instead of learning how to cook.

"Bella! Dinner´s ready! Come and eat!" her mother shouted to her.

"I´m coming!" she replayed. Then, when she were about to slither inside her house she saw a rat with some kind of button. He looked at her house and pressed the button.

BANG!

Her house started to burn and she could hear her siblings and parents scream in horror! Bella started to panic! She then heard her mother say some last words:

"Take care of yourself, my dark little angel." Those words were the only thing she could hear before she fainted.

**End of flashback**

"You could say that…"I answered Jake. I´d hope to never remember that horrible memory, but someday it would come back and hunt me again. That was why I just wanted to have a normal life without murders around. I thought it wouldn´t be any in this little town.

"Oh…" Jake answered. "Well, I guess it was much pain to go through." He said a little unsure.

"Yeah it was, but I´m trying not to think about it. I also came here to try to relax and forgot all those memories." I said to him hoping he would understand.

"Hmm… How lucky I am." He said all of the sudden. What is it now?

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He turned his head to me and smirked.

"I was lucky that you came here. Thanks to you I´ve met a snake, a _female_ snake." He grinned. I think he has to be a little more social. "Anyway, thanks for the chat time. I´m going to see if there´s someone to kill, but before that…" he said and started to slither to me. I started to back, I didn´t know what he was going to do. I then felt his lower body behind me, stopping me. He used his tail gun to make me look into his eyes. He slowly lowered his head towards mine and before I knew it we were kissing. KISSING! I have never kissed a snake in my whole life! The kiss was rough but lustful. I´m starting to think that this snake…well, like´s me. I can´t be sure, but still… He then pulled away from me. I just stood there and looked at him like I didn´t knew what happened 5 seconds ago. "See ya tonight, Bella." Jake said as he slithered out of the house… That…WAS MY FIRST KISS! HOW COULD I LET AN OUTLAW STELING MY FIRST KISS?! DAMN IT! And the worst thing is… that he is a good kisser.

I don´t really know about Jake´s past or about him. He is a famous outlaw that kills people, steals woman´s first kisses or just mine and have chats with the ones he know. What kind of snake is he? Hmpf! He really surprised me the first time I met and saw him, the famous outlaw Rattlesnake Jake is a pervert. But one thing am I sure about now, he isn´t as bad as I thought.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Okey? Your choose. Please review and write what you want to happened next. I´m a little out of ideas. Thank you:3**


	6. The truth

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long update but school is killing me-_-. In the last chapter Bella and Jake kissed. I think this is getting really good, but still, Bella need to find her feelings for Jake. **

**Bella: I don't need to find anything, expect some water to wash my mouth with.**

**Jake: Hurtful!**

**Me: Sigh… Anyway, I decided to make this story a little more romantic now so I hope you don't have anything against it. Please review and enjoy!**

**The truth**

It was night. 02:00 in the night to be exact. I can't sleep again. I hate to mention it but I've been worried about Jake the whole evening. He isn't home yet and I wonder if he's okey. Of course he's okey! He is the fierce outlaw Rattlesnake Jake! What could actually happen to him? I bet he can kill a hawk! A hawk… I haven't seen one seens I was 3-4 years old. I know, long time. But it's just good. The last thing I need is a hawk breathing down my neck and digging its claws in my body. That must really hurt! Sigh… I wonder why Jake kissed me. It was rough, but felt good. Does he really have feelings for me or is he just playing with me? Damn it! I really need to talk to him! Why can't he just move his sorry ass over here now?!

Knock knock

Huh? I slithered to the door slowly and carefully. You can never know what's on the other side. I gently opened the door and there stood…

"Hey woman, time to finally let me in?"

"Jake!" I said a little shocked and surprised.

"Yea, who else?" he replied with a small grin.

"Where have you been?!" I asked. I'm starting to lose my temper.

"Ohhh. Did you miss me-"he didn't have time to finish his sentence before I took him around his upper body and throw him in the room and start to shake him wildly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE WAITED THE WHOLE NIGHT FOR YOU TO COME BACK SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN COME WITH THAT ATITUDE TO ME!" I screamed at him angry. When I stopped to scream at him I let him go out of my tight grip. First he seemed a little dizzy. He then shacked his head a little and looked at me. It seemed like he didn't know what to say. I really need to learn how to control my temper.

"…My, my, Bella, you really got some temper problems." Jake said with a little laugh. Hmpf! "But if you really want to know where I was then I think I should tell you." He said and started to slither up to the bedroom. I followed him slowly. When I got up he was on the bed in a comfortable position.

"So? Mind telling me?" I asked him, getting a little annoyed. He was quiet the first seconds. He had his eyes closed and seemed first to sleep. Before I could yell at him he opened his eyes, without looking at me and started talk.

"I was in my hometown." He said to me calm. "It's called Soraville. I was there because of someone had called me. However, it was my old rival from my childhood. He was always jealous of me. I was stronger than him, smarter and well, better than him in everything. So he challenged me and of course, I accepted the challenged. We had a gunfight the whole evening and in in the night. Finally, I shot him in his upper body. But he didn't die because he moved away in the last second. We decided that the fight was over from there but he promised me that he would find me and have revenge." Jake finished. I stood and blinked some times. What a good little story that was!

"You really had a rough evening huh?" I asked him. He closed his eyes again.

"You could say that, but I've been in much more worse situations. And with that said, god night." Those were his last words before he fell asleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 03:00. Well, I guess I can sleep now at least. I then laid myself on the bed and finally fell asleep.

**The next day 9:30**

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight hit my eyes. Even if I fell asleep I'm still tired. I let out a yawn from my big mouth and looked at my side to see that Jake was still asleep. He maked some sounds like he was sleep talking. It was hard to hear what he said, but I could still hear a little of what he said.

"Mother…father…brother…Bella…" he said in a hurtful tone. So he was dreaming about his family and…me? I looked at him for some seconds. Why would he dream about me? Oh well, I guess I can ask him what he dreamed when he wakes up. I started slither down to the kitchen and prepared my original breakfast and Jakes. Eggs and bacon. I ate my breakfast as hundreds of thoughts were in my head. Why does Jake dream about me? Why did he kiss me before he left? What is this strange feeling in my stomach? Why do I even think about Jake? Maybe, because I, maybe I… Suddenly I heard a small hiss from the stairs. I turned my head just to see Jake stand there with his eyes closed. He looked irritated.

"A nightmare?" I asked him. I knew that he had dreamed something so this was something he couldn't hide from me.

"…yes." He answered. Probably a little embarrassed.

"Hmm… Well then, let's have a little chat, shall we?" I asked him, more like an order or something we would do. He didn't seem so happy about, but I knew he was too tired to protest.

"I wanna have my breakfast first." He told me in a tired tone.

"Don't worry you can eat as we talk." He began to eat his meal before I decided to start my little chat with him. "First of all, I wanna know what you dreamed about." His eyes widened a little before he mumbled something to me.

"Ain't your business woman." I knew he wouldn't talk with me about this easy. So I decided to try another mention.

"If you don't tell me I'm going to lose my temper, hide your food and push you down from the bed at night." I told him with an annoying tone. He didn't seem so pleased with that.

"I can kill you with one shot woman so don't think I'm afraid of you." He replayed. Sigh. This is going to be really hard.

"Then can you tell me why you **said** my name in your sleep. **Kissed **me yesterday and acted like a **pervert **the first time you saw me?" I asked him. Trying to get what I wanted out of him. The reason I really wanted to talk to him. Was he just playing with me or not? I wanted to know the truth. Jake looked a little taked back by my suddenly big words. He didn't say anything in at least one minute before he very quiet said…

"Because I think I like you."

**Bum bum bum! My God! The grim reaper, Rattlesnake Jake confessed. At least he thinks he likes her. Ha! I knew it! Please review and comment. See ya next time! **


End file.
